The invention relates to a lubricating means for the transmission gear of a ship, comprising at least one lubricating oil pump, which is driven by an electric motor fed by the ship's supply system.
A satisfactory supply of lubricating oil is an important means of guaranteeing a steady and smooth running of the transmission gear of a ship; however, since the supply of lubricating oil is by way of suitable electrically driven lubricating oil pumps, there is the danger of the supply of lubricating oil being interrupted with a current failure, a so-called "black-out", and this leads to damage to the transmission gear. Although a failure in the main supply system and the interruption in the supply of lubricating oil associated therewith usually only lasts a short time until a suitable emergency supply unit is started, it is still necessary to ensure that the lubricating oil supply is assured, even for this short time period.